codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Ulrich Stern
Description Ulrich is 13 Earth years of age and attends Kadic. He boards at the school, sharing a room with his best friend, Odd. Ulrich is quite short. A shy and quiet student, Ulrich often draws the attention of many females, but is best known for his romantic relationship with Yumi. Ulrich, in his spare time, usually plays soccer or studies, as his report card isn't one to brag about. He also suffers from Low Self Confidence, mostly because of his parents (mostly his father), whom are extremely hard to please, as seen in Zero Gravity Zone. On our fair planet, Ulrich is quite athletic, like Yumi and Odd, and is a practitioner of Pencak Silat. In seasons one through two, he wears an army jacket, a gray shirt, and cargo pants and at night he wears a white t-shirt with green boxer shorts and barefoot. He is good at one-on-one conversations and convincing people to do things, as he did to James Finson in End of Take, and is very nice to most of the other students. Because of his relationship with Yumi, however, many people are mean to him, such as Theo and William. Ulrich is also constantly pestered by Sissi, the principal's daughter, who wants to be his girlfriend, much to his disgust. How it is sometimes implied that he may also have slight feelings for her. For this fact, Herb dislikes him very much, and in one episode even sent Nicholas to beat him up for going on a date with Sissi (after being blackmailed by her). Any fight that could have occurred, however, was stopped by Jeremie, who insisted Herb take it up with Sissi instead. in the new real world outfit]] In Lyoko, Ulrich is the only one with a short-range weapon, that is, his Katana. This digital sword can strike enemies in their Eye of XANA or be used to deflect Lasers. Ulrich has been known to use his body as a shield to protect Aelita if needed. In the virtual world Ulrich can also use Super Speed, which can greatly improve his katana's range of attack and defense, as well as a special technique called Triplication, which creates two clones of himself to fight alongside Team Lyoko. These clones die in one hit from a monster, however. With his clones, Ulrich can also triangulate a monster, creating a triangle around it, confusing it, then striking out at it. After Jeremie updates the teams virtual equipment in Double Take Ulrich's samurai uniform is switched for a yellow and brown body suit (similar to William's) which also contains 2 Katanas for extra attack power. Lyoko avatar *'ID Card': Ulrich's ID card shows three chrysanthemums *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapon': **Katana - Ulrich's primary weapon, he uses it to slice enemies in half. (in Double Take, Ulrich obtains 2 Katana's,which he call's TwinBlades,with his new outfit.) His katanas can also act as shields, capable of deflecting lasers. Ulrich also seems to be an expert at the sword since he could do the same thing when XANA attacked in reality. *'Lyoko Powers': **Super Sprint - Ulrich can run extremely fast in Lyoko. **Triplicate - Ulrich can create two clones of himself to divert XANA's monsters. *'Vehicle' - Overbike. Ulrich has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes on the Virtual Ship. Trivia *Ulrich uses a skateboard to travel to the Factory. *Ulrich's last name (Stern), Odd's last name (Della Robbia), and Jeremie's last name (Belpois) can be heard in Exploration. *In The Chips Are Down, Ulrich was temporarily banned from the team after Jeremie and the others found out about him activating a time reversion. He was brought back into the group after he confessed that his actions were selfish and disrespectful. There is a dramatic irony in this, as others of Team Lyoko have used the Supercomputer to their advantage. *Ulrich was on the Kadic soccer team in a few episodes of the first season, most notably Zero Gravity Zone. In the second season, there is no mention of the team or Jim's coaching job, so it's likely that the team was disassembled. *Ulrich has a moderate case of vertigo; a balance disorder throughout his nervous system that causes nausea and spinning. For Ulrich in specific, the disorder is often activated by heights. For example, in the episode Vertigo, while on a rock wall, Ulrich was overwhelmed by the spinning room, and was unable to hold on -- resulting in him falling. *Ulrich's mobile is a dark grey, flip-style cellphone.